The Summer Sends Its Love
by starahel
Summary: Its been 7 years since Brooke has seen Lucas. What happens when she ends up at his doorstep? One Tree Hill, The Notebook style. BRUCAS.
1. My Heart, Your hands

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything One Tree Hill or The Notebook related. I just love them both a lot :) I really wish I did own a Sophia Bush.. Or Ryan Gosling.. Or Rachel McAdams... I would keep them in my closet. :) 

**A/N:** This is my first One Tree Hill fanfic. But my...4th? story here. Sooo, let me just fill you in. This is OTH Notebook style. Meaning, its the characters (in OTH) but they take place in the Notebook...kind of...sort of. Do you get it? Its a BRUCAS story. Hahaha. OH and it takes in present time haha.

PS. The characters will probably be OOC so sorry.. for all those people that don't like that haha. :) I also find it ironic that the term "notebooked" was in an episode. I can't remember which though haha. "I notebooked him!" haha :)

Ok soooo, here we goooo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

_Why am I here? I have a fiance for Christ's sake! It's been seven years, a lot of things have changed. Lucas probably doesn't even remember me._

Sadness began to grow in Brooke's eyes. Is it possible he forgot? How could someone possibly forget the summer they spent underneath the trees? The love they shared that one fateful summer was epic. Bringing people, till this day, to tears. How could two people so crazy in love just forget about each other, in an instant?

A single tear slid down her cheek. Brooke couldn't help but chuckle, she hadn't even left the motel and already shes crying. She took a deep breath, smoothed out nonexistent wrinkles and grabbed her car keys.

If Peyton was right, Lucas no longer resided in Tree Hill. He lived in Seabrook, the place where they first met. She drove down the single road, breathing in the air, as if it would bring back the day they first met. When small shops became visible, she couldn't help but stare. She had been there, with him. Him with her, holding her tightly, promising to never let her go. She passed the old theater, where she first realized, that she could possibly be in love Lucas Eugene Scott.

Brooke had remembered exactly how to get to the old house Lucas had took her to one night. But before her, the house was no longer old. It was a solid white exterior, with blue shutters. Just like she asked of him that night. A broad smile came to her face as she examined the house. It was beautiful, everything she wanted, he had built for her. But how did he know she was coming back?

Brooke lowered her glance to the man standing in front of her. He was different, not quite as she remembered. His eyes were still the burning blue she remembered, all of a sudden the memories they made together, came rushing back.

Both of them opened their mouth to speak, but no words would come out. Brooke finally broke the silence.

"Hello Lucas."  
Lucas didn't respond, but simply stared at her. Taking in all of her beauty.

"The house... It looks wonderful"  
Again no response.

"Umm, well... I'll be going now." A weak smile came to her face. Why wasn't he answering her?

She cursed under her breath.

"Why did I come? I'm a stupid woman, I shouldn't have come, He probably doesn't even remember"  
She quickly scurried into her car, turn the key into the ignition. She made a quick swerve, determined not to let him see the tears welling up in her eyes. But fate wouldn't just let her leave again, oh no, it had another plan for her.

Her car rammed into the wooden fence. She quickly glanced into the rear view mirror, he was walking towards her!

_Dammit! DAMMIT! WHY NOW!_

She frantically turned the key, the engine rumbled, it showed no sign of starting. She had been in tons of accidents! The car never just stopped! Why did it have to now?  
By the time she snapped out of her thoughts, Lucas was standing by her window. She looked at the lake in front of her, at the steering wheel, at her feet. She looked everywhere but at him.

Lucas gave out a few sighs before finally speaking.

"Would you like to come in?" His voice was low, as it sent shivers down her spine. He sighed once again, his hot breath tickled her skin,  
as goosebumps formed. She thought about his offer. Just him and herself in an empty house. Miles from a next door neighbor. She thought deeply about just saying no, and waiting in the car for someone to tow her to her motel. But she gave up all thoughts. She shook her head and simply said,

"Yeah, Ok."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WAHOO! CHAPTER 1 IS DONE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK:) Sorry its kind of short, I have to space it out:) Please review por favor!


	2. Different Names for the Same Place

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything OTH/Notebook related. I would really like a Sophia Bush though. :)

**A/N:** In The Notebook, Allie has a fiance, so I made someone up for Brooke hahaha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two sat awkwardly across from each other. Brooke gave a half smile, showing off her dimples that Lucas loved so much. He cleared his throat,

"So... How long are you staying in town for?"

"Just a couple of days."  
Her response was quick, short and sweet, right to the point.  
He mouthed an "Oh."

"Hows the husband?" It pained him to ask, but he just had to know.

"_Fiance_," She corrected, "Ryan's fine, hes running his own business now..."  
Lucas nodded as if he was interested, But really, he wasn't listening to a word she said.

_She's still as beautiful, as the first day I met her._  
A smile came to his face.

"Luke? Lucas? Hellllooooo?" Brooke began waving her hand in front of his face.  
He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He bit the tip of his thumb, contemplating an idea in his head.

"Are you doing anything?...tonight?"  
Brooke raised any eyebrow,

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"If I say yes, you promise not to get cocky?" He joked, Brooke reached over to playfully slap his arm.

"_No_, I'm not doing anything tonight. What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see," Lucas glanced at his watch. It would be dark soon, he never cooked dinner for two people. Well there was that time when he spent a night with... _never mind_, "Would you mind if we head to the store? It's just lonesome ole' me in this house. My fridge contains baking soda and cheese. I need something edible for the lady." He said with a washed up southern accent.

"Yeah, of course."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke followed Lucas around the store like a stray puppy. When he'd walk to the left, she'd follow, 6 inches behind him. When he'd walk to the right, she'd follow. So much for time apart. But then again, 7 years was enough time apart. The two were in an aisle when Brooke noticed two teenage boys looking at her strangely, both with smirks on their faces. She furrowed her brow and brushed it off, turning back to Lucas, who was scanning the shelves. She turned her head and caught the boys, still staring at her. One blowing kisses at her, the other holding a box of condoms, pointing at the box, then pointing at her and himself.

"Luke?"

"Yes, Pretty Girl?"  
The words made her all bubbly inside, she thought about questioning, but forgot all about it when she remembered the boys.

"Those kids over there keep checking me out." She said sarcastically, as she pointed behind her. Luke glanced over at the two.

"Huh, we'll just have to fix that wont we?"  
Luke dropped the basket of food, and began to walk towards the boys. Brooke grabbed his arm,

"Luke, it's ok, really, they're just kids."  
She looked over at them, one of them making a thrusting expression with his pelvis, the other rubbing his crotch.

"That's just gross." Luke stated. A chuckle came for Brooke's mouth. "I know what will make them go away." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And whats that?"

Lucas locked eyes with her, as he took a step forward. Instinctively, she took a step back, bumping into the shelves. He placed his hand on a shelf near her head, as he moved in closer. Brooke's body began to shake when their bodies touched. Lucas moved his head down towards the crook of her neck. His lips brushing softly against her cheek. Her arms were covered with goosebumps.

"Play along." His breath was warm against her skin. His face was buried in her neck, He began nipping at her neck with his bottom lip. She gave out a little yelp, startled from his actions.

_"Play along."_ So that's what he meant.

She placed her hands on his back as she ran them up and down. She let out several more yelps, trying to make it seem as real as possible. She began to bite his earlobe, as he pushed his body closer against hers. She slid her hands down to the rim of his shirt, lifting it up slightly, revealing his bare skin. She glance over at the boys, their eyes were opened awkwardly. She shut her eyes, the boys had already lost interest and left. They were replaced by an elderly couple. Lucas grabbed her thigh, lifting it up and settling it down at his waist. She opened her eyes to glance at them again. The elderly lady pointed at the two, as her husband strained his eyes through his glasses. Brooke pushed Lucas away, laughing loudly. Lucas turned his head, took one glance at the elderly couple and joined Brooke in laughter. Placing his forehead on her shoulder.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The incident at the store seemed to break the ice. The dinner was full of laughter, and talks about how their life was going.

"That was fun, at the store." Brooke chuckled.

"Yeah, It was like that summer all over again."

Brooke's smile faded, Luke noticed.

"We better get going."

"Oh, yeah. You forgot to tell me, where _are_ we going?"

"I didn't forget, I just didn't tell you." He said with a smile. Brooke scrunched up her face and nodded at him, sticking her tongue out.

The ride was quiet, Brooke was too busy looking at all the places, to start a conversation. They passed the theater again, Lucas swallowed roughly. She leaned her head against the window, remembering all of the places they went, all the time they spent together.

"We're here."

Brooke looked out and saw nothing but plain fields. It seemed so familiar, she just couldn't put a finger on it. Lucas opened his door, and quickly ran over to Brooke's side, opening the door for her.

"Thank you very much Mr. Scott."

"You're very welcome Ms. Davis."

The sky was a light purple as the sun finally made its way over the horizon. In seconds, the sky was dark.

"Lucas? What are we doing out here?"

She turned to her side, where she thought Lucas was. She saw a figure moving in the shadows, it looked like it was flipping a switch. Seconds later bright lights were coming from behind her. She turned around, and there it was. The carnival. The place where they first met that one fateful night.

"Now do you remember?" The voice came from behind her, his warm breath traveling down her back. She turned around,

"They still have this here?" She asked in astonishment.

"Yep, they stopped here about a year ago and never left. I guess they were sick of traveling."

"Why didn't they just sell it? So at least someone could make money."

"They did," He fumbled with something in his pockets, a paper appeared. He opened it up, it was the lease, "I know it might be selfish, but I had a good time here that one night, I didn't want to share my memories with anyone. So I didn't open it to the public."

Her face was a blushing red, as she took a step towards the fair. The booths were dusty, but still intact.

"How'd you get enough money to buy this place?"

"I knew a guy, who knew a guy, who knew a guy," He simply responded, "Come on, I want to show you something."  
He held his hand out, offering her to take it. Brooke hesitated as she looked down at it.

_It couldn't hurt._  
She reached her hand out, as he took it in her own.

_Her skins as soft as I remember._

_His hands are as warm as I remember. _

Walking through the deserted park was peaceful. Neither of them had a care in the world. No one was there ruining the moment. No one screaming, running, talking, and most of all no fiance.  
Lucas came to a hault, as he looked upwards. Brooke followed his gaze

_Could it be possible? The place were they first had a conversation?_

A smile came to her face, as he looked over her, then to the ground.

"Do you remember this?"

"Of course! Its the Ferris wheel."

"No, not that. _This,_" He looked down at the ground. She shook her head, it was just dirt to her, but not to him, "This is the first place where my eyes met yours. Where we first spoke to each other. Where I asked you to dance."

_Of course_, It all came rushing back to her.

Lucas squeezed her hand gently as they made their way to the Ferris wheel.

"You're not going to jump on while its moving are you?"  
Lucas smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm going to do it the easy way this time."

He pulled the level, the lights upon the Ferris wheel lit up.

"After you." He said escorting her to a seat. _Their_ seat.

The wheel started off slowly, as Lucas rushed to the seat. He buckled themselves in, as Brooke looked up at the night sky. It all brought back memories. The ride came to a slow hault,

"Whats happening?"

"Do you remember what happened here?" He asked in a gentle voice.

She let out a deep sigh, followed by a smile, "Of course."

The space between them was nonexistent, the seat had seemed to shrunk since the last time she was here. She shivered from the cold, as he removed his jacket and hung it from her shoulders. His arm was now resting on the back of the seat, as she looked over at him. He was staring out into the sky, but then turned his gaze back to her. Their eyes met, as he tilted his head down more, their lips inches away from each other. Their breaths mixing as one, Brooke's eyelids began to shut. They gave in to everything they had fought the last seven years. She raised her hand to his cheek, and moved forward. Having their lips finally touch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter twoooo! Yeah, I know its not exactly what happened in The Notebook, but it would of been cuter if it did happen! Plus, I didn't want to follow the story line the whole way! Please review!

**Nayley4-ever:** Meeee too!

**Bleeding Crimson Regret:** Yay, I'm glad you liked it.

**Polia:** I know! Me too! I love the movie, and One Tree Hill of course.


	3. Rain, Rain Go Away

Disclaimer: I don't own anything One Tree Hill or The Notebook related. Two words, Sophia Bushhhh. :) 

I'd just like to thank all the people that reviewed. I'm contemplating whether or not I should continue this story. From the lack of reviews I'm kind of like..eh... I guess we'll see what happens after this chapter, But anways...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hand in hand, the two walked down the motels hall. They stopped at room number 756. Brooke hung her head,

"Can.. you come by tomorrow? I'd really like to show you something." Lucas said.  
She looked up, back at him.

"Ummm... Ok." She nodded her head with a smile.

"Ok, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Brooke watched him walk down the hall before she entered her room. She closed the door and leaned against it. What a wonderful night it was. Her thoughts were interuptted by the motel phone ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Hey!"_

"Heyy, Who is this?"

_"It's Ryan, Who were you expecting?" _

"Oh, No...no one."

_"So how are you holding up?"_

"Fine."

_"... What did you do today?"_

"Uh... I met up with an old friend, and went to the faire."

_"Sounds fun, who's the friend?"_

"Huh?"

_"Whats your friends name? Have I met her?"_

"Oh, her names... Luc...Lucille."

_"Hm, I'll have to met her next time we're in town."_

"Yeah, sure..."

_"Ok, Well.. I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow?"_

"Yeah, sure."

_"Brooke, I love you."_  
Brooke choked on her words.

"Me too."

She hung up the phone before Ryan could say anything.

_Why did I have trouble saying three simple words? I say them all the time when I'm with him! Why is it so hard? He's my fiance! _

Brooke rubbed her eyes, they ached. She seemed to have forgotten to blink. Kind of like how she forgot about her engagement that moment she kissed Lucas.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive to Lucas' made Brooke question herself about what she was doing, and what she was about to do. There was a part of her that longed for Lucas, the part that wanted them to spend the rest of their lives together. _Her heart_. But something else was nagging her, telling her that it was wrong, what she was doing was wrong. She had a wonderful fiance at home. Brooke zoned out as she thought about that summer they had spent together, and that one fateful night that tore them apart.

_"I'm gonna go." _

"No, I dont want you to go."

"I got to think about some stuff."

"What do you gotta think about, huh? Come here! Talk to me. Talk to me!"

"About what! You want-- You're going away! You're leaving. And I'm staying here. And I'm so happy that you're doing that. But you're gonna have a million things to do."

"Noo..." She barely whispered.

"You got so much ahead of you."

"Don't talk like that!"

"Its true! I'm not going to have nice things, fancy things. It doesnt-- It's never going to happen for me. Its not in the cards for me."

"I don't have to go to school, ok?"

"Yes, you do!" Lucas' voice was beginning to rise.

"I can stay here!"

"NO! Do you see, thats exactly what I'm talking about."

"Then you can come with me."

"To New York?"

"Yes!"

"What am I going to do in New York?"

"Be with me?"

"Yeah... I dont know, we dont have to figure all this out tonight. We'll finish out the summer and we'll see what happens."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Brookes eyes began to water.

"I don't see how its going to work..."

Brookes eyes began to water once again, as she placed her car in park on the dirt driveway. It seemed like Lucas had not noticed her car coming. She shook her head, trying to clear the sad memories from her head. But her heart was now filled with a tiny bit of anger. What hadn't he come with her? She opened her car door and walked towards the wooden barn.

"Lucas? Lucccas?"  
Brooke removed her sunglasses, as she traced the rim of a wooden chair with her fingers.

_"Theres a big ole' barn out there I could turn that into my work shop." _

"What about me? Don't I get any say in this?"

"Did you want a say in this?"

"Yesss! I want a white house, with blue shutters. And a big porch that wraps around the whole entire house..."

A small smile came to her face, as anger was replaced with happiness. He had did everything she wanted. Even though there was a huge chance that she wouldn't be coming back. He did it anyways, _for her_.

"Hey."  
His deep voice gave her goosebumps as she turned around.

"The rains coming in, are you ready to go?"

She nodded her head, "Y-Yeah."  
-----------------------------------------------  
As they trudged through the fields, they walked close together, their bare arms occasionally brushing up against each other. Brookes cheeks burned red, as she took Lucas' hand in her own. His warmth made her insides jump. They finally reached the dock, as he helped her into the small boat. He joined her in seconds, as he started paddling.

"Where are we going, Luke?"

"You'll see." He said with a smile.  
Brooke enjoyed the time she spend with Lucas. She admired how strong he was, as he rowed the boat. His muscles flexed through the thin fabric of his shirt. In minutes they were surrounded by trees, as they came to a hault.

"Brooke, about last night I didnt mean--"

"Lucas, its ok. Really, its fine."

"I just didn't want it to be awkward between us."

"If it was awkward, would I be here right now?" She raised one of her eyesbrows.

"I guess not." He mumbled to herself.  
A slight quacking caught their attention, as a flock of ducks began floating towards them. Their feathers were pure white, as the beaks were orange.

"Would you like to feed them?" He handed her a brown paper bag, as she opened it up. It contained bread pieces, he had planned this! A smile came to her face as she tried to hide it, she threw bread pieces into the water, as the geese rushed towards it. She favored the littler ones, she'd place the crumbs farther away from the bigger birds, to give a chance to the young ones. The distant sound of thunder caught Lucas' attention. He gave out a deep sigh,

"We gotta go." Lucas explained.  
----------------------------------------

His rowing pace was twice as fast as before, his muscles seemed to rip through his shirt. He came to a slow stop as he looked towards the sky, his breath was visible before him. He began again, as the rain finally began to pour. It beat down on them, Lucas cursed under his breath, Brooke probably hated him right now, for having her caught in the rain. Brooke could see him contemplating something, probably about her. But she loved the rain, and the way it felt as it poured down on her. She lifted her face up, as raindrops hit her forehead. She shook her head, her hair now wet, as she looked back over at Lucas. He seemed to have loosened up, since she didn't seemed too down about being caught in the rain. She smiled at him through the rain, he gave a small smile back.

They reached the dock once again, as she climbed on top. Lucas pulled the boat onto the shore, Brooke began to rapidly walk over to the house. She stopped dead in her tracks, there was something she needed to get off of her chest. She turned around to look at Lucas, and began walking back towards him.

"Why did you write me? Why!" She shouted through the noisy rain, "I waited for you for seven years! And now its too late!"  
He took a few steps toward her.

"I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year!"

"You wrote me? You wrote--"

"Yes! It wasn't over! It still isn't over!"  
Lucas crashed his lips into hers, as Brooke gave up all thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, as he picked her up.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yayyy. Thanks for reading. Tell me if I should continue!

**Polia: **Hahaha thanks.

**jeytonbrucasnaley:** Yayy, I'm glad you gave me a chance. I wish other people would:( haha

Please Review!

- Starahel


	4. We might as well be strangers

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.. Sadly. Buttt, my birthday IS coming up….. Innn 10 days!….. :) cough SophiaBush cough :) 

Thank you ALLL! For reviewing. You guys helped me decide to continue. Please please PLEASEE Keep reviewing, it motivates me!

And **jeytonbrucasnaley** the good part? Oh mean you the sex scene! HAH! Pervert:) Kidding :)

(9/24/06) PS: Sorry this has taken so long to get out. I have some free time now. Schools started back up you know? So many essays to right. But at least I'm a good writer right?….. cricket cricket FINE:( :)

* * *

Brooke's soft breaths caused Lucas' hair on his arms to stand. It was a long night, definitely, a long, long night. The rain still pounded against the roof top. Their uneven breathing filled the room. Brooke had her hand placed on his stomach. Following it up and down with every breath he took. Brooke's eyes began to open slowly. She looked at Lucas' sleeping form and smile. She cuddled up next to him, absorbing his body heat. She kissed his cheek as she lightly whispered, 

"Lucas"  
No answer.

She kissed his neck.

" Wake Upppp"  
No answer.

She rolled on top of him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
"Wake upppppp."

"Mmmmm.."

"Wake uppppppp"

"Nuh-uh"

"Mmhmm"

"You'll be the death of me." He finally responded.  
She kissed his lips with a smile.

"Mmm, I sure hope so." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I sure hope so." Lucas said in a mimicking voice.  
His hands began roaming her body, ticking every part. She tried to fight against him, but gave up in seconds. She let out a loud laugh, as a knock on the door caught their attention.

* * *

A familiar blonde stood at the doorstep. She ran her hand through her hair, and checked her self in the reflection. 

_It's never taken Lucas this long to answer the door. Maybe he's not home?  
_She glanced over to the side of the house. A familiar blue car was parked by the workshop.

_Who's car is that? I've seen it before, I know I have._

The door squeaked open. Lucas stood, his face red. From… running? They stood staring at each other.

_He'd usually kiss me by now._

As if he read her mind, Lucas bent down to kiss her. It was a small kiss, one with no meaning. A light kiss on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. She inhaled deeply, hoping to catch a whiff of the smell of wood. Or the smell of grass, like she usually did. But today was different.

_Perfume?_  
The familiar fragrance lingered in her nose. It seemed so long ago since she smelled that scent. She pulled away.

The car, the perfume, the redness of his face. It was all making more sense.

She looked down, then looked back up at him. They still hadn't said anything to each other. She bit her bottom lip,

"So who is she?"

Lucas didn't answer, he placed his hand against the door frame and looked out towards the water.

"Can I meet her?"

_You've already met her._  
He thought to himself.

"I don't think that's such a good--"  
Brookes hand appeared on his shoulder, she came up next to him.

"Brooke." The girl finally said.

Brooke choked on her words as she looked at the girl she thought was her friend.

"Peyton."

* * *

The old love triangle looked at each other awkwardly.  
Brooke cleared her throat. 

"Would you like to come in?"  
Peyton looked at Lucas, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok."  
She made her way past the two and was a good 5 feet ahead of them.  
Brooke shot Lucas a glare.

"No wonder she knows where you live."  
Brooke mumbled.  
He couldn't help but smile.

"Come on Broody."  
She pulled at his collar.

The three sat awkwardly in the living room.  
Peyton sat sipping her tea.  
Brooke raised an eyebrow at Lucas.  
He raised an eyebrow back at her.  
The two sat confused as Peyton finally spoke.

"Soo, Lets talk about old times."  
She said with a smile.

This conversation wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

Sorry the ending is so rushed, and sorry its so short. I have to get ready! But I'd like to thank you ALL for reading! Please review! You guys make me want to update! 

**jeytonbrucasnaley: **:) heh.

**Roswell Dream Girl:** Thank you!

**Linkie:** I know! But usually the reviews come in like after the third chapter. And if they don't it must mean your story sucks :( Hahaha. But I guess not!

**Polia: **Sorry Typo :)

**Bleeding Crimson Regret: **I will!

**BrucasFan4Ever:** Thank you! I'll read yours once I get back.

**Sarah:** Meee too! I love Brooke and Lucas. I think Peyton just gets in the way sometimes (No offense to any Peyton fans haha)

**Nayley4-ever: **Sorry this update took so long!

**Alison:** I will!

Please review:)


End file.
